Semi Charmed Life
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: POSTGFORCE:: Dododoo-dododo-dodoo,dododoo-dododoo-- That was his life in a nutshell or at lest now... Tyson was now changed only because a simple fire, that took everything away, friends far away, a brother nowhere to be found and him... the orphan,now


AN: Tyson centric and no pairings as far as I care maybe yaoi or hentai…

**AN: Tyson centric and no pairings as far as I care maybe yaoi or hentai…. No telling. Post Gforce****.**

**I was suppose to have this fic beta 5 months ago… I haven't looked at it since -.- u be the judge is it's any good**

**Warning: Abuse, drug addictions, sexual abuse… and all those wrong things**

**Chapter 01: You get what you deserve…**

Tyson couldn't believe how this had happen… _After winning the BEGA league, everything was fine, He had good times with his friends and all, He was practicing his Sword play with Gramps.._ but now…. Here he was; in foster care_. It all just started a normal day at home, Gramps was cooking something and had sent Tyson to but some ingredients he forgotten. _Closing his eyes, tears leaking out of them, trying not to fall, he ended up crying no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears.

"TYSON!! GET UP NOW!" Called his foster parent July Mahana. Tyson curled up in a ball, grabbing his hair, pulling at it, pretending not to hear her out of fear. _Fires were flaming upon the house, his house! "GRAMPS!" Called out Tyson as he pushed the people who only stared at the house in flames. He tried to go into the house but some-one grabbed him from behind. "NOO! Let me go! LET ME GO NOW! MY GRANDFATHER IN THERE! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!!" Yelled Tyson as he struggled to get the person off of him._

The door clicked op and July walked down, picked him up and slap him saying "Get up your lazy ass and help clean the house." She pulled at him and Tyson only obeyed, like a helplessly puppy. _Too little and too late the Firemen came and tried to stop it… nothing had survived expect his beyblade that was with him, everything he own was consumed in flames and he could do absolutely nothing about it. _

His memories change to the day where he was sent to this place as he stared at the floor._ It was an office and Tyson was only looking at his shoes, not facing the man in front of him. "Tyson… I know this is difficult for you to understand, but you're only 16 and you can't live on your own in till your 19, ok?" The man looked sincerely sad as Tyson stared at him. "I have to ask you, Do you have any Blood family at all other than your Grandfather?" Tyson only stared as silence filled the room. He's eyes threaten with tears but said softly "I have a Brother he's 21 and my father… Maybe you can find him, he works as an archeologist!!" He hope was getting bigger. The man smiled and said "In till we find your father you're going to have to stay in a Foster care, But unless you want to stay with your brother I wouldn't stop you."_

_Tyson frowned, his brother was nowhere to be found, even his father was easier to find then him. "I would but he's not in Japan at the moment… to be honest I don't know where he is." Tyson replied as he shrugged causelessly. "Hmmm… ok Tyson, Then you'll be living with Mrs. and Mr. Hahana Starting Tomorrow, for now sleep here."_

Tyson finally arrived to the living room, which was ten times better then where he slept. Being fully force pushed down onto the floor, July commanded "Tyson I want this whole place cleaned before lunch was ready!" Tyson nodded weakly. _ Tyson began sleeping in the couch of the Mr. Ruinflied, the man had left him sleep in his office as he went back home. Tyson had began to fully miss his friends; Hilary and Kenny, he wonder how they were doing… He doubted that Kai and the others would know… maybe he should call them and let them know… Tyson closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep._

_By a slight push Mr. Ruinflied woke Tyson up and smiled "Hey there buddy… Mrs. and Mr. Mahana had finally arrived." Tyson eyes lower, he wasn't ready to move and Mr. Ruinflied seemed very nice. Without thinking Tyson grabbed a little of Mr. Ruinflied's suit and asked in a small and childlike voice "Can I ask you something?" The man turned to him, with concerned in his eyes and began to sit beside Tyson and said "Sure! Why not?" Tyson who not let his tears fall, began to cry onto Mr. Ruinflied's shoulder as he hugged him. "Can-…Can I… I-I… Stay with you? For the time being? Please…?" He was choking onto his tears, he didn't want to leave this warms man embrace._

_The man frowned and dare not looking at the boy and said "I'm sorry. I already have a family of my own, even if I wanted too… I couldn't. But I promise to find your father ok!" He smiled brightly though his eyes showed sorrow. Tyson just had to trust him and nodded giving him a smile even if it was semi-fake but at lest 100 for effort._

Tyson began to scrub the floor with the wet hand cloth, trying to give that shine effort he been through these last 3 months. Tyson only received the news of his father and he didn't want to think anymore. He couldn't cry because if he did… the floor would have to be clean again and he only had 30 minutes to clean the entire living room before lunch. He started to scrubbed the floors faster and harder, trying to brighten the floor as much as possible, he's hands were getting tried and fast but he kept going as Rathrom pasted him, his Foster Dad.

Rathrom was a foot taller than Tyson and could do a lot of damage when mad, he especially hated when Tyson showed any kind of decelerate of work or anything. The man had well combed, short brown hair and was a office worker in Capcom. Tyson didn't much of his foster father, but he gave a look that could give an idea of a professional worker but also a wise look and it made Tyson so mad when he thought of those times that man touch him without any regret, as-if it was the most normal thing on the earth.

Tyson began to scrubbed even hard as he got working. _Tyson walked beside Mr. Ruinflied as He present them to him and vice-versa. Tyson looked at the married couple, one was a women none other then her late 20s, she had short slight curled hair, it was a natural Pink-ish red. She had nice blue eyes that swept through him as she smiled as-if she understood him the moment he saw him. She wore a long skirt that same color as her hair and a white cream blouse. The man beside her or her husband to be exact was either to his 30s or 40s Tyson couldn't tell, he wore a light brown business suit and had a serious look, his dark brown eyes narrowed towards Mr. Ruinflied as he returned the look with a smile._

"_Hello… Nice to meet you." Tyson said happily. Mrs. Mahana smiled at Tyson and looked affected towards him. "Hello… Tyson, it's a pleasure meeting you too." They both smiled looking into each others eyes. Mr. Ruinflied and Mr. Mahana were talking, Tyson and Mrs. Mahana began to talk as well. "So… How long do I stay with you, Mrs. Mahana?" Asked Tyson. "Called me July for the time being, even mom if you want. You'll be staying with us in till some-one picks you up, ok?" Replied Mrs. Mahana- July with a smile… it seem to have it's own reason and at the times he would of never expected it._

_Without word they started to leave and Tyson called out happily to Mr. Ruinflied "See ya, Mr. Ruinflied!"_

_It was a long drive… since he would be leaving Osaka to Tokyo. No-one really talked, Tyson couldn't bring himself to talk about anything. He as sad he was leaving his friends and without saying goodbye. Finally after a while, July began to ask "Tyson… I heard you were the world champion of the BEGA league, isn't that right?" Tyson prick up and became suddenly interested in talking all about Beyblading "Yeah! I was! You know…" he continue to talk for hours of his friends all the places he'd visited and ecc. July didn't seemed to mind, she kept smiling and commented here and there but Mr. Mahana wasn't happy a bit, Tyson didn't notice._

Tyson was tired and panting, he's arms gave up on him but at lest he was finish. He loved food, it was the only they give him, without being angry, when they ate that's the only time they seemed to be a happy family. He remember how much he use to love food but now his appetite had died along time ago when he arrived.

The floor was completely clean and sparklingly, Tyson looked indifferent and tired, he began to walk to the kitchen and started to sit down waiting for his Foster father. July was humming happily as she set down the food not noticing Tyson. He didn't care, he was pretty use to it. Hell he liked it better when they pretended he didn't existed. July sat down and asked Tyson in a normal voice "How did you do on the test?" Tyson nodded and said not looking at July "I got 100 in everything…"

July smiled and said "You see… if you work hard, you can do something useful to the world." Tyson's frowned became deeper 'If I didn't work hard I be beaten till I couldn't move…' thought Tyson bitterly.

_Finally they arrived to Tokyo__ Bay, Minato, the Mahana's had a big house in the town of Minato, a couple of blocks outside the city. Tyson smiled a little when he saw the house, July smiled and said "Before you can get comfortable we need to buy clothes." Tyson nodded happily. They started to walk out to Akasaka and went to buy some clothes which in all in all lasted 5 hours, of shopping and Tyson wanted nothing of it, ever again as he carried his sack of clothes._

_They finally arrived home and things had change slightly, Mr. Mahana growled at him, Tyson didn't understand why and choose to ignore it as he walked to his room._

_His room was big, it had a nice bed, a study table and a window. He like his room, it wasn't completely white, the walls were colored blue as were his covers. He started to put his clothes on the floor and began to lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and began wondering 'I wonder… if Dad has found out now… I miss him and especially now… I hope he comes soon'_

_With a light knock at the door, July came in calmly as she walked inside to find all their bags on the floor. She looked unhappy but didn't commented on it. "Tyson, Lunch will be ready soon and remember to put your clothes away, ok honey?" She said sweetly as she left the room just as quietly._

_Tyson smiled as he hear lunch coming into his mind. He been so sad lately he forgotten the joy to eat. Finally getting up Tyson ran down the stairs and saw July cooking and Mr. Mahana sitting down reading the Newspaper. "What are we going to eat?!£" asked Tyson happily, Mr. Mahana's eyes turned to him and said nothing while July was cooking she said "We're having Roast beef, Rice and Meat Buns, now go sit down and I'll come with the food." Without hesitation Tyson sat down and wait impaincently. _

_Mr. Mahana stared at the boy with a disapproving look and still made not comment, Tyson glance at him wondering what he did wrong to Mr. Mahana and started to realize he didn't know his first name! "Hey, Mr. Mahana whatya' first name?" He asked as he waited for the food._

_Mr. Mahana raised an eyebrow and said "My name is Rathrom." And before Tyson could comment, The food was set down and Tyson began to grab a fork and a knife as he plan to eat it all. His happiness soon died as July slapped his hand and very hard too. "Tyson! Do you know your manners?! You have to wait in till everybody is ready to eat and the roast beef is still cooking, so wait." Said July as she looked at Tyson disapprovingly. Tyson frowned, he didn't want to make Miss July mad… and sighed in defeat. But he couldn't stop staring at the meat Bus in front of him… he began to slightly drool after staring at them for so long, he could feel their taste on the tip of his tongue._

_Again, Mr. Mahana was staring at him in disgust and almost commented on it but by the look of his wife he kept his mouth shut. "Lunch I now serve!" Said July happily as she put the Roast beef on the table and sat down. Without thought he began to take all the food possible and began to eat. A look of absolute disgust cross both July's and Rathrom's face as they watched the boy shove the food up his mouth and ate quietly._

_After he finish eating Tyson said loudly "Thank you Mrs. Mahana! The food was wonderful!!" "I saw…" She said in a uncertain and falsely sweet voice as she tried to stay calm, towards the boy, who acted nothing less than an animal._

Tyson started to eat, less than he usually would but… it was what you could say normal again. His friends would die out of surprise if they watch him eat like he did now… He really never got into calling his friends like he'd planned…But friends he had, he didn't ned abuses parents, they were just as abuses as they were, now that he thought of it. They always had something to say about his actions and criticize his every actions they didn't have to punch to make him realize how bad he felt… but their insults hurt just as much.

Tyson sighed as he ate his rice, he looked across him to see Rathrom, who he was force to call father or dad, then turned to July and her to he was force to call Mother or mom, it made him want to throw up after everything he been through with them but today… but today… he was to sad to care what they were going to do to him today.

"Excuse me…" Tyson said as he got up and walked upstairs to his room. He stumble to his bed and fell down. He felt like crying again but he was to angry with himself to do it again… The door clicked open and Tyson closed his eyes….

_It had past since the two days getting use to Minato and the house he was living in now, today was going to his new school! He couldn't wait to be honest, he finally got away from all the chores they made him do, instead leaving him in peace.__ He went to the school by bus and arrived 10 minutes early to his despite. He walked down the entrance of the school, as everybody recognize him as they whispered "He's that Osaka winner of the BEGA league" "Cool…" _

_Tyson enjoyed the attention but he couldn't help but feel slightly out of place on his first day of school._

_He walked inside the school once the doors open and change his shoes as he put his outside shoes into the locker. The school made him wear an outfit, a simple black pants and jacket, under it he wore his yellow shirt. He walked to B-2 as he waited outside for his homeroom teacher to arrive._

_The teacher was late by only 5 minutes but it seemed like forever for Tyson as he was force to stand up, politely beside the classroom door. The teacher was near her 30s, she had long red wavy hair and blue eyes. She wore a red button shirt and long cream colored skirt, she wore glasses. She stopped to see Tyson waiting and asked him "Are you are new student?" Tyson nodded._

"_Follow me." She said as she open the sliding door and walked in and presented herself. "Like last year, I am you Homeroom Teacher, Miss Yuriko Mana. Today we have a new student from Osaka, please present yourself." Tyson Walked into the classroom and bowed presenting himself "I am Granger Tyson, I'm from Osaka of the western part distract of Hanami."_

_The teacher turned to him and then to the students and asked them "Are there any question for out new student?" Several hands were raised and Ms. Yuriko pick a random student with shirt blond hair "Miss Kictuse?" "Yes, I have a question Tyson; What was it like fighting Kai in the Tournament?!" Tyson smiled widely "It was awesome there couldn't any other match I wanted to do then that again!" Ms. Yuriko pick another student about with long black hair "Mr. Tsunda?" "Tyson…are you planning to do the newest tournament of Beyblading that's coming out in the next 4 months?" Tyson blink and scratch his chin and said "I didn't hear about it, I'll try but it depends if I need a team or not."_

_After the questions were said in done, which were mostly about he's beyblading skill, teammate and so on, he finally sat down, where his table was at the end of the classroom and beside the window._

_Tys__on wasn't paying attention to the lesion that came and went by as he stared at the window, time by time he would talk to his classmates around the boring lesion, tenichally all them were boring but there those possible more boring. He was glad Lunch pass by but he didn't bring any lunch and had no money with him he decide to take a walked outside to do a little bit of sight seeing._

_The school was much bigger than his but the yard was and sadly no blading disk. So even if he wanted to he couldn't challenge anyone to a beyblade duel. Now that he thought of it, with everything that happen he even forgot his love of Beyblading, he'd even left his Dragoon at home and done nothing it. Tyson sigh as he thought he may not see his friends for the tournament, shit! He forgot to call them and told… them… what… happen?_

_Tyson hands formed into knuckles as he thought of how stupid it was to call your friends and tell them that your grandfather died and now moved away living with foster parents because your brother disappeared and your father is away working, what sense did it have? But not only that he wanted to forget about Gramps, he found himself almost crying again, he stopped himself just right before the bell ringed._

_He ran back to the school and went safely to his class._

_The rest of the day was uneventful, he change he's shoes and went back home, mostly alone. He finally arrived home, taking off his shoes and began to walked to his room, not taking notice of his Foster parents. He went to his room and turned on his brand new TV, he gotten yesterday and started to watched he's favorite series: One Piece. _

_He just laid there watching TV easily forgetting his homework. In till July walked inside his door with a soft knock and came in and sat beside Tyson and asked "Tyson? Can I ask you a __favor?" Tyson turned his head up, looking at July and said mindlessly "Sure, why not?" She smiled and asked "Could you call me Mother? Or mom however you like it." Tyson got up imdetendlly and said "What?!"_

_Suddenly July began to hug Tyson into a deep hug and began to say "I mean… for the time being, I mean can't you pretend we're your family now? Can't you? I know it's asking much but Tyson.. I want to feel close to you." Unable to hurt her feelings Tyson slowly and almost choking saying "Ok… … Mom… …"  
She smiled that of gold and Tyson couldn't help but feel slightly sick her called a Stranger his mother but tenichally that what she was being for Tyson at the moment no matter what he could say._

_She kissed Tyson and the forehead and said "Thank you… Tyson. It means the world to me." She got up and walked away before closing the door she turned to Tyson and said "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes But this time Tyson eat with some manners or you won't eat at all."_

Tyson felt Rathrom hands touching his back and stomach, as Tyson laid on the bed, not trying to escape his destiny. Rathrom began to play with his earlobe with his tongue as his body began to have contact with Tyson's smaller body. They never talked, he was never meant to talk when they did this, Sometimes Rathrom would play with Tyson's emotions or insult him countlessly. Tyson didn't have a care in the world today to fight. Today was the day he found out… "Tyson… I guess this makes us your parents now, I bet you miss your daddy don't you, Boy?" Rathrom teased at his emotions and his hands began to go under his pants.

Tyson didn't know what was worse Rathrom or July's touches when it came to sex or so-called "Touching" Tyson didn't know what to feel anymore at this exact moment, all he wanted to do was cry and never come out of the curled ball he was in inside the attic, but he found out he couldn't cry anymore as-if his emotions became alienated with his body. Right now he felt empty and he wanted to feel alive.

No matter how embarrassing or sick he felt under Rathrom's touch, he wanted to feel full again, back to those times were he would play carelessly, train with the boarder of hells Kai would make them do, Practice sword fighting with Gramps, laughing with his friends and families, even Fighting with Hiro would be nice.

Tyson never enjoyed the sex mental or physically, it wasn't like what it seemed in one of those stories his classmates dared him to read but today all he wanted was a way out… out of his eternal pain. He let Rathrom do his ways, he couldn't feel anymore… he didn't want to feel anymore but yet he was willing to feel anything at all.

He didn't want to see after Rathrom was finish with him, he didn't want to listen as July talked to him like a mother should be, he didn't want to think anymore as he realized how bad he's life had token a turn for the worse as the news of his father death took him to the very core. He grabbed his hair again, without thinking of anything, going on strong emotions, not listening, not seeing, not feeling anything but a blinded strong force of emotions he curled into and ball pulled hjis hair and cried in till… in till he could do nothing more… in till he was force to move, in till… just in till… he knew he didn't have to live just in till… just in till…

But right now… he was neither happy, he wasn't sure if he was sad maybe angry… he didn't know but right now, at this very moment he felt nothing but raw emotions that felt like nothing at all… he wanted to stay this way forever and never get out of his curled ball… never.

Just in till… he had a way out

--

**R****&****R if you want me continue….**


End file.
